


broken

by atoricrash



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoricrash/pseuds/atoricrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine kleine Geschichte mit ein paar Kapitel über eine sinnlose Trennung. </p>
<p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Die Musik vibrierte durch meinen ganzen Körper, ließ ihn beben und sich bewegen.

Es gab wahrscheinlich keine einzige Stelle Haut unter meine Kleidung, die noch nicht feucht war. Es war laut, voll und stickig im Club also kein Ort für Bones. Aber für mich und Hikaru.

Dessen Körper drückte sich gerade genauso rhythmisch gegen mein Rücken, wie ich mich gegen ihn. Es war der Sinn dieses Abends die letzte Zeit hinter uns zu lassen, dieses dauernde hin und her.

Vielleicht war es wirklich so gekommen, weil ich einfach noch zu jung gewesen war, weil wir auf engsten Raum zusammengelebt hatten, weil mir einfach die Erfahrung gefehlt hatte. Ich versuchte den Schmerz zu verdrängen und bewegte mich einfach weiter. Wie lange war das Ganze jetzt her, dieses hässliche Gespräch?

Wir hatten nie so richtig die Chance gehabt, einfach nur ein Paar zu sein, es gab nie ein richtiges Date, mehr als ein paar Stunden Zeit für uns.

Ich unterdrückte die Tränen, wie schon die ganze Zeit zuvor. Hikaru merkte es und seine Arme schlangen sich um meine Hüften, er drückte mich an sich wie all die Zeit, in der es mir schlecht ging.

Er war von Anfang an dabei, er war immer für mich da, ohne ihn wäre ich wohl einfach eingegangen. Er hatte mich, als mein bester Freund gewarnt, aber auch immer unterstützt und nun fiel ich ihm schon wieder auf die Nerven, mit meinen Problemen.

Der Ältere löste sich von mir, schnappte nach meiner Hand und zog mich einfach hinter sich her zur Bar, bestellte uns zwei Drinks und deutete an ihn einfach in einem Sturz runter zu kippen. Was auch immer es war, es brannte in meiner Kehle und schlug kurz darauf auch auf mein Gemüt unter Alkohol wurde ich meist aufgedrehter. Jedenfalls bis zu einem gewissen Grad. Er zog mich zurück in die Menschenmenge und animierte mich zu bewegen.

Heute erlaubte er keinem, mich ansprechen. Einfach weil mein Gemütszustand es nicht zu ließ.

Ich brauchte nur ein klein wenig mehr Zeit um mich zu erholen, darüber hinwegzukommen und auch wenn ich versuchte nicht daran zu denken, fragte ich mich immer wieder was er wohl gerade tat, mit wem er zusammen war, ob er genügend schlief und aß.

Mein bester Freund blieb diesmal vor mir und ich wusste, dass er mich beobachtete, er konnte jede meiner Regungen lesen und wusste sofort, was ich dachte. Seine Hände legten sich um meine Wangen und zwangen mich hoch zusehen. Sie waren nicht so groß und rau wie die von Bones aber sie waren mir nicht weniger vertraut. Mit einem Kopfschütteln deutete er mir an, nicht an ihn zu denken, ich wusste doch das Es nichts brachte!

Die Musik, die Leute, die Lautstärke so gut ich all das vor wenigen Augenblicken noch fand, überforderte es mich jetzt nur noch. Hikaru war jetzt schon von mir genervt, dass wusste ich, aber ich wollte nur noch raus und in mein Bett. Mit schnellen Schritten verließ ich den Club und schaffte es nur noch wenige Meter bis zur Straße, um den Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen.

Warum, verdammt noch mal, tat es noch immer so weh? Wie viel Zeit musste ich dem Ganzen noch geben um zu heilen? Je länger ich da stand und einfach nur stumm vor mich hin weinte, desto enger fühlte sich meine Kehle an, bis das Gefühl verschwand, überhaupt atmen zu können.

"Bring mich Heim, bitte!" flehte ich den Älteren an, weil ich wusste, er würde neben mir stehen und still zusehen, jetzt konnte er mich nicht aufmuntern und ich war dankbar dafür, dass er es gar nicht erst versuchte.

  
Ich hatte mir neue Kleidung besorgt, neue Bettwäsche und alles andere was ich mit ihm in Verbindung bringen konnte ersetzt.

Es herrschte Funkstille.

Ich lebte gerade vor mich hin, ich fürchtete die Zeit, wenn wir wieder auf der Enterprise gefangen waren.

Mein Leben lang hatte ich von den Sternen geträumt. Fühlte mich auf der Erde wie eingesperrt, aber jetzt wollte ich dieses Schiff nicht in ein paar Wochen besteigen, mit dem Wissen, dass er auch da war. Dauernd in meiner Nähe.

Der Schmerz wurde auch nicht weniger, man lernte nur damit zu leben, dass dir jemand das Herz rausgerissen hatte.

Hikaru versuchte noch immer für mich da zu sein, aber irgendwann musste er sich auch mal um sein Leben kümmern. Er konnte nicht immer versuchen mich zu richten. So dankbar, wie ich ihm am Anfang auch war, musste ich ihn auch weiter machen lassen. Ich konnte nicht verlangen das er alles immer für mich stehen und liegen ließ.

Müde lag mein Kopf auf der Tischplatte, ich konnte den kalten Kaffee riechen und es war eklig. Es fehlte einfach der Antrieb etwas zu tun, zu essen oder Ähnliches. Wozu auch? Es wartete im Moment keiner auf mich, alle hatten sie jemanden, der sie brauchte, nur ich im Moment nicht. Ich wusste, wo mein Herz hängen geblieben war und ich konnte sagen, dass es nicht so schnell wieder kommen würde.

Die ersten Tage auf der Erde hatte ich noch meine Familie besucht, aber meine Mutter konnte meine Trauermiene nicht lange ertragen, sie ging davon aus, dass ich das Schiff und das Weltall vermisste. Meine Eltern wussten nicht, was dort oben alles passiert war, das ich so was wie einen Partner gehabt hatte. Sie sollten es auch gar nicht erst erfahren. Das sollte eigentlich keiner.Meine Familie nicht, seine Familie nicht. Hatten wir überhaupt irgendwann eine Chance auf Normalität gehabt?

Ich hätte Joanna so gerne kennengelernt, er hatte mir so viel erzählt und Bilder durfte ich mir auch ansehen. Sie sah so süß aus, sie hatte seine Augen, wie ich fand.

Aber in dieses Leben sollte ich nicht gehören, so hatte er es jedenfalls für mich entschieden, er hatte entschieden, dass es besser war getrennte Wege zu gehen. Er wollte sich mehr um sie kümmern und ich sollte mein Leben einfach weiter führen. Mir jemanden in meinem Alter suchen und glücklich werden.  
Es klang so falsch in meinen Ohren.

Das Ticken der altmodischen Wanduhr in der Küche klang auf ein mal so laut und schrecklich drückend, es war alles, was man hören konnte in der ganzen Wohnung.  


	2. Chapter 2

Drei Wochen war das alles her, das sagte zumindest mein Kalender, mein Kopf hatte alles noch so frisch in Erinnerung, als wäre es erst vor wenigen Stunden passiert. Das von Vielen versprochene Gefühl der Besserung blieb aus, mittlerweile war es fast so als würde ich gar nichts mehr spüren, alles kam mir so schrecklich dumpf und sinnlos vor.

Ich ging mit Hikaru feiern, mit Nyota einkaufen und machte so gut es ging weiter.

Wenn sie wollten, antwortete ich, lächelte, ich funktionierte einfach, ohne dabei selbst großartig etwas zu fühlen. Irgendwie konnte ich mich mit dieser Leere arrangieren, besser als mit den Schmerzen und Tränen ganz am Anfang. Ich war schon lange kein Kind mehr, dass mit Ablehnung nicht umzugehen wusste. Ich hatte dadurch gelernt andere abzulehnen.

In letzter Zeit saß ich immer öfter im Wohnzimmer an dem dunklen Klavier und ließ meine Finger in einem bestimmten Takt drüber gleiten, jetzt war ich froh, dass meine Mutter mich als Kind zu Klavierstunden gezwungen hatte, denn das Spielen war zu etwas sehr Wichtigem für mich geworden.   
Er hatte es gemocht mir dabei zuzuhören. Auf der Enterprise gab es zwar kein Flügel, aber die Unterhaltungskonsole in meiner Unterkunft hatte die Funktion, auf dem Touchpad eine Tastatur erscheinen zu lassen und dann bei Berührung die richtigen Töne abzuspielen. So spielte ich vor mich hin, während er da saß, mir zu hörte und in alten Büchern las. Diese Stunden waren selten, aber ab und an mal benahmen wir uns schon wie ein altes Ehepaar.

Je länger ich spielte, desto weiter drifteten meine Gedanken ab, ich dachte sehr viel über seine Worte nach in den letzten Tagen. Mittlerweile ging das auch, ohne in Heulkrämpfen auszubrechen und je länger ich nachdachte desto mehr schien es mir als hätte er es nicht besser gewusst.

Auf dem Schiff hatten wir eine recht konstante Umgebung mit Menschen, die uns eine zweite Familie wurden, da oben waren wir unter Menschen, denen es egal war, wer mit wem schlief. Hier auf der Erde hatten wir reale Verwandte, die es zu verlieren ging, meine Familie und seine kleine Joanna, die er über alles liebte. Leonard hatte sie schon ein Mal fast verloren bei der Scheidung, noch so eine Schlacht um ihre Liebe wäre zu viel für ihn.

Trotzdem waren seine Worte so hart und verletzend gewesen, dass sie mir noch immer im Kopf schallten wie die Töne im Raum. Ich stimmte eine ruhigere Melodie an, meine Hände wurden dabei auch langsamer.

Immer wieder schlich sich die Frage in meinen Kopf ob er überhaupt vor hatte, nach unserer Rückkehr mit mir zusammenzubleiben oder es von Anfang an so geplant war. War ich nur ein Zeitvertreib und ein Mittel gegen die Einsamkeit, das ihm per Zufall einfach in die Arme gerannt war?

Ich hatte schon wieder sein Bild vor meinen geschlossenen Augen, wie er die ersten Sekunden mit sich selbst rang, dann aber sein Gesichtsausdruck ernst und kalt wurde. So blieb er auch und sagte all die Dinge, die ich nie hören wollte, brach mir mein Herz und nun saß ich hier dachte daran und schaffte es stolze fünf Sekunden lag mir die Tränen zu verkneifen. Ein grauenhaft verzerrtes Geräusch erklang in meiner Wohnung, als die Fäuste, wütend über mich selbst, die Klaviertasten trafen.   
Das lackierte Holz war so herrlich kühl an meiner Stirn, in den letzten Tagen fühlte sich alles an meinem Körper so schwer an, dass ich meist irgendwo lag oder mich zumindest abstützte.

"Pasha?!"  
Hikarus Stimme kam von der Eingangstür, als Antwort darauf tippten meine Finger den Flohwalzer während ich verbissen auf die Tasten starrte.

Er folgte dem Geklimper und nahm wortlos neben mir Platz. Seine Finger gesellten sich zu meinen auf die Tasten und stimmten eine etwas kompliziertere Melodie an. Ich hob mein Kopf und fing an ihm zu folgen.

Hikaru redete nicht alles tot, er war einfach nur da.  


	3. Chapter 3

Auf meinem sonst so ordentlichen Schreibtisch sammelten sich langsam Unmengen an Unterlagen.

Ich hatte Scotty darum gebeten, mich über alle Neuerungen auf der Enterprise auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Wir waren jahrelang weg gewesen, in der Zwischenzeit hatte es ein paar neue Entwicklungen gegeben, die jetzt nachgerüstet wurden.

Ein Teil der Oberfläche war mit den Unterlagen zu den neuen Sachen belegt, der andere mit den Reparaturen, die noch durchgeführt wurden.

Nach vier Wochen der Lethargie hatte mein Körper genügend Energie aufgebracht, um mich in eine sinnvolle Beschäftigung, zu stürzen.

Scotty hatte mich in den letzten Jahren, auf eigenen Wunsch, auch als Ingenieur ausgebildet und ich wollte so gut werden wie er! Ich wollte genauso viel wissen wie er.

Ja, ich wollte so oft, wie es ging von der Brücke weg! Das war kindisch ,aber ich brauchte ein Plan, um da oben zu überleben.

Er war zu oft da, kein Wunder die beiden waren sehr gute Freunde und Kirk schätzte seine Meinung, hörte zwar nicht drauf aber sie interessierte ihn.

Hatte er eigentlich damals Joanna kennengelernt? Ich musste an unsere Akademiezeit denken, die Zeit, in der ich ihn nur von Weitem angestarrt hatte wie ein kleines Schulmädchen.

Hikaru war schon damals die größte Hilfe, die ich mir nur wünschen konnte, und war es wieder.

Im Moment hörte ich ihn in meiner Küche hantieren.

Kannte Jim Joanna? Bestimmt. Sie waren Freunde, da musste man nicht viel erklären. Vielleicht war ich ihm die Erklärungen ja doch nicht Wert gewesen, er hatte keine Lust sich mit dieser Beziehung auch auf der Erde auseinander zu setzten. Ich war eifersüchtig auf Jim, weil er einfach so an seiner Seite bleiben konnte und es mir nicht erlaubt war.

Mein Schreibtisch verschwamm einfach vor meinen Augen, die Geräusche aus der Küche drangen nicht mehr bis zu meinen Ohren durch.

Da war sie wieder diese Leere, mit der ich mich so gut angefreundet hatte. Sie war nach all den miesen Tagen, wie eine gute Freundin die ihre schützende Hand um mich legte. Klang sehr dramatisch, aber ich brauchte jetzt dieses leere Gefühl, um auch nur ein ganz klein wenig weiter zu kommen.

Ich wollte nicht in dieser Trauer hängen bleiben, denn das war einfach nicht ich. Ich wollte den anderen nicht länger eine Last sein. Vielleicht war es genau das, was ihn auch abgeschreckt hatte.

Ich war jünger, unerfahrener und dadurch eine Last in seinem Alltag. Das wollte ich ändern, ich wollte reifer werden, mehr wissen und allen eine Hilfe sein! Ich wollte nicht mehr nur als ein Wunderkind gesehen werden, ich wollte endlich jemand sein, den man gerne in seinem Leben an seiner Seite behielt und nicht wegwarf, sobald es wirklich um etwas Ernstes ging.

Etwas Warmes legte sich um meinen Hals und blieb erst an der Brust stehen, Hikarus sanfte Stimme holte mich wieder aus meiner leeren Welt.

Er setzte mir die Brille ab und strich die Tränen von meinen Wangen.

"Pasha, weine nicht. Komm ich hab Essen gemacht. Es gibt Pelmeni und Sushi."  


	4. Chapter 4

Geschafft! Ich hatte den ganzen Tag unter Menschen überlebt!

Am frühsten Morgen hatte Nyota mich aus dem Bett geholt und an den Strand entführt. Es war schön.

Nach fünf Wochen hatte ich für einen Tag die Leere ausgeblendet, keine einzige Träne vergossen und sogar herzlich gelacht.

Ich hatte fast vergessen, wie das ging, Lachen war so befreiend! Hikaru hatte für ein leckeres Picknick gesorgt und Scotty war einfach mit dabei um gute Laune, zu verbreiten.

An meinem Körper, den Schwimmsachen und der ganzen restlichen Kleidung klebte Dreck, Sand und Salz. Die Stoffe landeten in der Waschmaschine und ich in der Badewanne mit heißem Wasser und einer Menge Schaum.

Mit dem Badezusatz hatte ich es zu gut gemeint, er verschlang mein Körper völlig, aber wen störte schon ein wenig Schaum. Um mich herum vernahm ich dieses typische leise Knistern, wenn die kleinen Seifenblasen zerplatzten. Der Tag war lang gewesen, mir tat jeder Muskel im Körper weh, denn wir hatten entweder im Wasser getobt oder am Strand Spiele gespielt, sie wollten mir keine ruhige Minute zum Grübeln geben.

Jetzt wo meine Augen geschlossen waren, kam mir trotzdem die Frage, ob er auch schon am Strand gewesen war. Wie war das Wetter bei ihm?

Hatte er die letzten Wochen nur mit ihr verbracht? Bestimmt, sie hatten viel nachzuholen.

Ich hätte nur gestört.

Ich hatte den anderen schon ihren Urlaub verdorben, zumindest Hikaru und Nyota, so wie sie sich um mich gekümmert hatten. Ohne sie hätte ich das aber nicht so gut überstanden. Ohne die Beiden könnte ich nicht so schnell wieder lachen oder überhaupt vor die Tür gehen.

Soviel besser es mir jetzt auch ging, machte sich ein mulmiges Gefühl in meinem Körper breit, der Gedanke ihn auf der Enterprise wieder zu sehen, ließ Panik in mir hochsteigen. Es war nicht immer jemand in meiner Nähe, der mich ablenken konnte. Was sollte ich dann tun? Ihn ignorieren? So tun, als ob nichts wäre? Lächeln und aussehen als würde es mir gut gehen? Würde es mir bis dahin gut gehen?  
Ging es ihm denn gut?

Zu viele Fragen, die ich einfach nicht beantworten konnte und das nervte mich.

Ich hasste es auf eine Frage die Lösung nicht zu kennen, oder berechnen zu können. Menschen waren leider unberechenbar, sie hatten zwar ähnliche Denkmuster in vielen Situationen, auf die man sich vorbereiten konnte, aber ihr endgültiges Handeln blieb meist ein Rätsel.

Ich sank noch ein Stück tiefer in die Schaum-Wasser-Massen und presste die Augenlider fest aufeinander, pustete frustriert etwas Luft in mein Badewasser.

Würde ich jetzt noch tiefer gehen und einfach die Luft anhalten, müsste ich mir nie wieder den Kopf zerbrechen, was ich falsch gemacht hatte, warum man mich nicht wollte.

Hikaru war nicht da um mich zu retten.

Meine Lungen füllten sich in einem Atemzug mit Luft und ich tauchte unter.

 

Die sommerliche Luft fühlte sich kalt an auf meiner erhitzten Haut, als ich wieder aus der Badewanne stieg und mir das Wasser aus den Haaren schüttelte.

Mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften und einem Whisky in der Hand machte ich es mir im abgedunkeltem Wohnzimmer gemütlich. In meinem Kopf hallte eine tiefe und vertraute Stimme wieder, sie hinterließ wieder das Gefühl der Bitterkeit.

"Trink nicht so viel Pasha."

 


	5. Chapter 5

Panik! Simple Panik durchfuhr mich. Seit einer Stunde zerwühlte ich schon mein Schlafzimmer, kein einziges Kleidungsstück lag mehr da, wo es sollte, eigentlich stand kein Gegenstand mehr an seinem Platz.  
Den ganzen Tag hatte ich mich schon gefühlt als wären heiße Kohlen unter meinen Füßen. Nichts schaffte es mich, zu beruhigen.   
Heute Abend wollte Jim mit uns allen noch mal Essen gehen, nach fast sechs Wochen Funkstille sollten wir heute wieder an einem Tisch sitzen. Es ging mir besser, viel besser sogar aber noch fühlte ich mich nicht bereit, ihn wieder zu sehen, geschweige denn mit ihm zu reden!   
Bisher hatte mein Magen jegliche Nahrung verweigert, um sie nicht wieder los werden zu können.  
So nervös war ich noch nie gewesen!  
Es hatte Stunden gedauert um die Kleidung aus zu suchen, denn ich wollte gut aussehen. Ich wollte zeigen, dass es mir auch gut ging.   
Jetzt war ich fertig und es würde bald los gehen, in ein paar Minuten würde Hikaru vor der Tür stehen und mich abholen. Er wollte mich dort nicht allein hinfahren lassen. Mein bester Freund würde wohl auf ewig auch mein Babysitter bleiben.   
Ich wollte ihn wirklich nicht weiter nerven!   
Mein Com klingelte und ich ging hinunter. Da stand er an seinen Wagen gelehnt, mit einem teuren Anzug und vor sich hin starrend. Warum konnte ich nicht ihm verfallen? Es würde so vieles einfacher machen.  
Hikaru hielt mir die Tür auf und ließ mich einsteigen, er sah nachdenklich aus und das war meine Schuld, oder besser er versuchte sich für mich Geduld zu bewahren, um den Älteren nicht sofort mit etwas aufzuspießen. Ich kannte den Gesichtsausdruck schon. 

Seine Hand umklammerte schon fast krampfhaft meine, als wir das Fahrzeug verließen und hineingingen. Diese Geste würde keiner falsch verstehen, weil alle wussten, dass es dort nichts gab, was man hinterfragen musste. Sein Gesicht hatte sich in eine steinerne Miene verwandelt, als wir uns langsam dem Tisch mit unseren Freunden und Kollegen nährten.   
Mein Herz versuchte durch die Brust zu flüchten, so fühlte sich mein Puls jedenfalls an. Es ließ mein Blut in den Ohren rauschen und im Moment wahr ich froh darüber Hikarus Druck zu spüren.  
Er ließ mich nicht fallen.   
Das unnatürlich laute Schlagen meines Herzens wurde schlimmer, je näher wir ihnen kamen. Sie waren da, alle! Bunte Punkte versperrten mir die klare Sicht auf die Runde und verschwanden erst wieder als Hikaru mir ein paar russische Worte ins Ohr flüsterte. Er hatte das gelernt, als wir frisch auf der Akademie waren, um mich von meinem Heimweh abzulenken.   
Es klappte noch heute, wenn ich nervös wurde. Ich spürte die Blicke auf uns, aber keiner traute sich etwas zu sagen, bis wir mit am Tisch saßen. Scotty und Hikaru hatten mich in ihre Mitte genommen.   
Er saß weiter weg, direkt neben Jim, wie immer und er war auch der Einzige, der uns nicht angesehen hatte, das wusste ich. Bones war kein Mann, der sich solche Schwächen erlaubte, er war nicht wie ich.   
Der Ingenieur neben mir nahm mein Ohr sofort in Beschlag, er wollte nur meine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes ziehen. Wie schaffte ich es gerade die Tränen, die mir in den Augen brannten zu unterdrücken?   
Das Gefühl der Besserung war binnen von Sekunden von mir gewichen und hatte wieder Platz für diesen grauenhaften Schmerz gemacht. Ich wollte, dass es endlich aufhörte, es sollte verschwinden! Ich wollte doch nur den Abend mit meinen Freunden genießen und mich nicht elendig fühlen, nur weil er mit am Tisch saß.   
Jim hielt eine kurze Ansprache, wir erhoben unsere Gläser auf die Rückkehr an Bord der Enterprise, auf uns und auf weitere Abenteuer.   
Mit einer halben Flasche Wein, die ich mir zu Gemüte geführt hatte, traute ich mich erst Bones von Weitem etwas genauer zu betrachten. Er sah gut aus, erholt, zufrieden und das versetzte mir einen Stich ins Herz. Irgendwie hatte ich gehofft es wäre anders. Also war ich doch der Einzige, der gelitten hatte, der Sehnsucht hatte.   
Das Essen war gut und auch der Wein, irgendwie schaffte ich es auch, ab einem gewissen Pegel zu lächeln.   
Jim wollte noch ein wenig weiter feiern, zog uns deshalb alle noch in einen Klub.   
Mein Keptin entführte mich sofort auf die Tanzfläche, denn Spock tanze nicht, er trank auch nicht, nahm aber neben Bones platz und sah sich nichtssagend um. Beide wie sie da saßen, wirkten fehl am Platz. Zu uns gesellten sich noch recht schnell Nyota und Hikaru, ich merkte wie sie sich antanzten, ansahen und plötzlich tat es mir leid, das ich sie so die ganze Zeit beschäftigt hatte. Ich war eine Last gewesen.   
Von selbst trugen mich meine Beine weg von der tanzenden Gruppe, an das andere Ende des Tresens, jetzt brauchte ich etwas Härteres.   
Ich wollte das alles hier um mich herum ausblenden, ein Tequila brannte mir in der Kehle, dann verließ ich den Laden so schnell es ging.   
Ich wollte niemanden mehr den Abend verderben oder noch mehr Zeit stehlen.   
Es war nicht nur der Tequila der jetzt in mir brannte, die Tränen auf meiner Wangen fühlten sich an wie Feuer, immer mehr von ihnen rannten unerbittlich mein Gesicht hinunter und es war mir egal.  
Ich wollte nach Hause.

Die guten Sachen landeten irgendwo auf meinem Chaos, alles, was mein Körper jetzt wollte, war das weiche Bett spüren und wissen, dass keiner um mich herum war.   
Eine wohltuende Stille und Dunkelheit umgaben mich.   
Die Erinnerung, wie er meinen Namen immer aussprach, so besonders weich und irgendwie liebevoll kam wieder hervor, hinterließ auf meinem Körper eine Gänsehaut. Ich wollte es noch ein Mal hören, wie er mich so nannte.  
"Mein Pasha."


	6. Chapter 6

wei gepackte Taschen standen neben mir auf dem Boden, ich hatte noch eine Woche Zeit, um zu verreisen, mir etwas Interessantes anzusehen oder einfach nur, um meinen Freunden eine Verschnaufpause von mir zu geben. In etwas mehr als einer Woche mussten wir wieder unseren Dienst antreten und solange wollte ich zur Ruhe kommen.

Der Abend mit den anderen hatte mir noch deutlicher vor Augen geführt, wie instabil meine Psyche noch war.

Ich wollte so was nicht noch mal erleben.

Wohin die Reise gehen sollte, wollte ich erst am Bahnhof entscheiden. Einfach in den Zug steigen und irgendwo hin fahren, Hikaru würde ich später vom Hotel aus kontaktieren, damit er sich keine Sorgen machte.

In Gedanken ging ich noch mal meine Sachen durch, ob alles Wichtige dabei war. Bei meiner momentanen geistigen Verfassung würde ich wohl ohne Kontrolle alles vergessen.

Eine Tasche landete auf meinem Rücken, die andere nahm ich so in die Hand und verließ meine Wohnung. Ohne ein Blick hinter zu werfen. Wenn ich wieder kommen würde, würde alles besser werden!   
Da war ich sicher.

Die schwere Metalltür des Mehrfamilienhauses fiel hinter mir zu und gleich fühlte sich mein Herz um hunderte Kilo leichter an.

 

Es war eine schwere Hand auf meiner Schulter, die mich wieder aus meinen Gedanken holte. Mein Herzschlag setzte aus, das konnte ich spüren. Jetzt wollte ich hier noch schneller weg den je. Wie schaffte es mein Gesicht, nicht komplett zu entgleisen? Im Moment wusste ich nicht ob ich wütend, traurig, entsetzt, erfreut sein sollte. Ich wusste nicht mal, was ich tun sollte. Waren Tränen angesagt? Eine Szene? Sollte ich einfach weggehen und ihn stehen lassen?

Als ich mich nicht weiter bewegte, nahm er seine Hand von mir und sah mich fragend an, wahrscheinlich meinte er nur die Taschen, ich ließ sie fallen und blieb stehen. Was tat man nur in solchen Momenten?

Was sollte man tun, wenn jemand vor dir stand, der dir vor Wochen auf schlimmste Art und Weise das Herz gebrochen hatte? Das stand mal wieder in keinem Handbuch.

Bones sah erschöpfter aus als beim Essen neulich, er war blass und hatte tiefe Augenringe. Selbst seine Kleidung wirkte irgendwie trister, alles sah abgetragen und zerknittert aus. Er hatte nie viel Wert darauf gelegt besonders modern gekleidet zu sein, aber im Moment sah er schrecklich aus.

Unser beider Hände hatten sich in die Untiefen der Hosentaschen verkrochen und ich schaffte es einfach nicht, ihn anzusehen.

Dieses Verlangen war wieder da, ich wollte ihn berühren, seine Stimme hören, ihn küssen und so viel mehr. Warum tat er mir das an?! Hatte ich denn nicht genug gelitten?

Bevor ich antworten konnte, schnappte er sich meine Taschen und brachte sie zu seinem Fahrzeug, schmiss beide in den hinteren Bereich und deutete mir an einzusteigen. Noch konnte ich einfach wieder zurückgehen und auf die paar Dinge verzichten.

Mein Körper sah es allerdings anders, er bewegte sich obwohl mein Kopf 'Nein' schrie.

Bisher hatten wir noch kein Wort gewechselt, das änderte sich auch nicht, als ich auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz nahm und wir über eine Stunde lang aus der Stadt hinaus fuhren.

Ich hatte instinktiv die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und mich fast schon in den Sitz gekauert, mein Blick war stur gerade aus, auf die Straße gerichtet. Ich wollte ja einen Ausflug machen.

Er schwieg und konzentrierte sich aufs fahren, ich saß komplett versteift daneben und hielt ebenso den Mund. Wir mussten schon seit Stunden unterwegs sein, ich war nämlich irgendwann einfach eingeschlafen und nun war es bereits Dunkel. Bones saß immer noch völlig steif auf seinem Platz und schien sich kein bisschen darin bewegt zu haben. Meine Augen schlossen sich wieder und ich lehnte den Kopf gegen die kühle Fensterscheibe.

Jetzt konnte ich nicht mal sagen, ob ich Hunger oder Durst hatte alles, was ich merkte, war das drückende Schweigen.

Ich saß in einem Fahrzeug mit einem Menschen, der mich nicht wollte und zum ersten Mal seit Wochen spürte ich wie die Erschöpfung mich packte, einfach nur, weil er in der Nähe war. Ich konnte nicht einmal mehr weinen, weil keine Tränen mehr übrig waren.

Die Müdigkeit packte mich wieder und ich gab ihr für weitere Stunden nach.

 

Das Nächste, dass mich weckte, war das Geräusch von öffnenden Türen, Bones legte seine Hand wieder auf meine Schulter, aber diesmal sanfter ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, das sich zwischen uns irgendetwas verändert, hatte in den letzten Wochen, auch wenn ich es besser wusste.

Seine warmen, rauen Finger strichen über meine Wange, so wie sonst auch um mich zu wecken und ich konnte nicht anders als mich an sie zu schmiegen. Es war so dumm von mir, Hikaru würde böse werden, wenn ich es ihm erzählen würde. Er würde sagen ich müsse stark bleiben!

Man deutete mir an auszusteigen und das tat ich dann auch, meine müden Glieder hatten zu lange in dem Fahrzeug gesessen und waren jetzt über jede Bewegung dankbar. Ich fand mich auf einer sandigen Ausfahrt vor einem rustikal wirkendem Haus wieder.

Um uns herum war nichts weiter als Grün und Felder, einfach idyllisch, wenn man vom weiten das Spiel der Zikaden hörte. Meine Taschen wurden an mir vorbei in das Haus getragen, kurz sah ich mich noch um und folgte ihm dann hinein.

Jetzt machte das Schweigen mir nichts aus, auch wenn so viele Fragen auf meiner Zunge brannten.

Bones trug meine Taschen irgendwo hin und ich blieb einfach im Flur stehen, wo sollte ich denn hier hin gehen?

Es war sein Haus, an den Wänden im Eingangsbereich hingen Bilder. Von ihm und Joanna, viele schienen sogar sehr neu zu sein. Ich verstand nicht, warum er mich hergeholt hatte, war ihm langweilig gewesen?

Ich kam nicht weiter dazu über den Grund nach zu denken, zwei Arme legten sich um meine Hüften und zogen mich an ein warmen Körper. Mit einem Mal hatte ich wieder genügend Tränen in mir, um sie raus zu lassen. Sie ließen sich auch gar nicht zurück halten.

Er drehte mich in seinen Armen, wischte mir immer wieder die Tränen weg, küsste sie weg, aber es hörte nicht auf.

"Pasha." Ein kleiner Kuss auf meinem linken Auge.

"Es tut mir leid." Noch ein Kuss auf meinem rechten Auge.

"Pasha, bitte vergib mir."

Er hielt mein Gesicht auf beiden Seiten fest, seine Augen versuchten meine einzufangen, aber die Tränen wollten noch immer nicht aufhören.

"Pasha, ich war so dumm."

Bones war kein Mann, der sich diese Blöße erlaubte. Er war kein Mann, der sich gern entschuldigte. Seine Lippen berührten meine Wangenknochen, mein ganzes Gesicht nach und nach.

"Bitte, es war ein Fehler."

Seine Stimme war leise, fast schon brüchig, aber ich verstand ihn klar und deutlich, noch ein kleiner Kuss auf meine Stirn.

Nur langsam hörte ich auf zu schluchzen und schaffte es ihn anzusehen. Bones sah aus als hätte er tagelang nicht geschlafen, nichts gegessen und eigentlich nichts getan.

"Pasha nimmst du bitte einen alten, hoffnungslosen Fall zurück? Ich brauche dich!"

Er war kein Mann, der sich gerne Fehler eingestand, aber ich war jemand der sie verzeihen konnte.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done, fertig, aus und vorbei. Das war es! Danke fürs dran bleiben! <3 Vielleicht werde ich irgendwann eine Fortsetzung schreiben, vielleicht :3 wer weiß.

**Author's Note:**

> Wie immer: Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.


End file.
